


El Mejor Futbolista del Mundo

by ulmo80



Series: Historias Grises [11]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Baseball, Basketball, F1 - Freeform, Football, Football | Soccer, Italy 90, One Shot, POV Child, Sports, Tennis, World Cup
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeras de colegio, a sus ocho años la niña prefería familiarizarse con deportes a jugar con muñecas, aun cuando no practicaba ninguno.





	El Mejor Futbolista del Mundo

A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeras de colegio, a sus ocho años la niña prefería familiarizarse con deportes a jugar con muñecas, aun cuando no practicaba ninguno.

Dependiendo de la época del año, en la televisión daban béisbol, considerado el deporte nacional, o basquetbol. Sólo esos dos.

De béisbol sabía que cuatro bolas permitían avanzar al bateador, si le “cantaban” tres strikes lo ponchaban, y cuando la “sacaba del parque” con un jonrón, anotaba una carrera. Si al manager de un equipo no le gustaba lo decidido por un árbitro, se daba de panzazos con él –siempre eran panzones–. Su madre le iba al Magallanes, por tanto, ella también.

En cuanto al basquetbol, sabía que los jugadores debían ser muy altos, cuando les hacían faltas lanzaban dos tiros libres, si lanzaban la pelota desde la línea de tres se marcaba un triple y cuando un jugador la “clavaba”, la gente en el gimnasio gritaba como loca. Asistió a un par de juegos en un lugar al cual llamaban La Caldera del Diablo, nombre que le sentaba de maravilla pues el calor era insoportable. De allí salió empapada no sólo de sudor sino de cerveza – obvio, no tomó– debido a que, para celebrar las anotaciones más espectaculares, los fanáticos se levantaban de golpe, derramando sus bebidas en el proceso; también quedó un poco sorda, unas cornetas que sonaban cuando el equipo local anotaba –ella las relacionaba con un barco llegando a puerto–, apenas se escuchaban, pues la gritería le hacía competencia y aventajaba en lo escandaloso.

Además de ese par de disciplinas, cada dos semanas, los domingos por la mañana, entre marzo y octubre, se instalaba junto a su madre frente a la televisión a ver carreras de Fórmula Uno, autos que daban vueltas en un circuito; lo más emocionante era cuando cambiaban los cauchos y recargaban combustible pues lo hacían muy rápido. El piloto favorito de su madre era Ayrton Sena.

Aprendió las reglas del tenis jugando en el Nintendo de un vecino. Nunca entendió el por qué las puntuaciones eran 15, 30 y 40, en lugar de 1, 2 y 3; sin embargo, le restó importancia.

El Mundial Italia 90 fue toda una novedad. La niña no había tenido ningún contacto con el fútbol, un montón de hombres corriendo de un lado para otro detrás de una pelota. Si alguna vez había visto o ido a un juego, no lo recordaba. Los comentaristas nombraban a los jugadores, uno tras otro sin equivocarse, mientras se pasaban el balón, como si estuviesen detrás de ellos; sus apellidos eran tan extraños que no se atrevía a pronunciarlos: Klinsmann, Higuita, Schillaci, Donadoni, entre otros. Por su parte, ella no podía distinguir a ninguno, pequeños en su televisión blanco y negro de 13 pulgadas, si bien disfrutaba tal y como si estuviese en el estadio. Se familiarizó con los términos tarjeta amarilla, tiro libre, tiro al arco, posición adelantada, centro, saque de meta, por supuesto gol –los gritaba con mucho entusiasmo sin importar cual equipo marcara–. No obstante, había algo que escapaba a su comprensión. Luego de ver varios partidos, no lograba encontrarle ni pies ni cabeza. Cuando por fin la curiosidad le ganó, se atrevió a preguntar:

–Mamá, ¿quién es ese jugador, Al Corner? Está en todos los partidos y siempre hace lo mismo.  

**Author's Note:**

> Durante el Mundial Italia 90, mi primer contacto con el fútbol, los comentaristas de RCTV, que era en donde veíamos los juegos pues narraban José Visconti y Lázaro Candal, en lugar de “tiro de esquina” decían que el balón se iba “al corner” xD…
> 
> El Gimnasio Luis Ramos (Puerto La Cruz, Venezuela), es mejor conocido como La Caldera del Diablo.
> 
> Los Navegantes del Magallanes son un equipo de la Liga Venezolana de Béisbol Profesional.


End file.
